


Never Gonna Happen

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Flirting, Future Relastionship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: First time Roy and Jason meet.Batfam bingo prompt: Roy Harper





	Never Gonna Happen

Roy stood in the elevator as he waited for it to reach the main floor of the Titians Tower, in his hand he held a small thumb drive with information. It was strange to be back there again, still he missed seeing a few old faces. 

When the doors binged and opened, he walked out looking around. It had been a while since he had been there but not much has changed it seemed. Now, where was Dick? He said he was going to meet him here. 

“Hello, there~” 

Looking over Roy saw a teenager there wearing a green and yellow hoodie. “Hey. Where’s Dick?” 

“Who cares? What’s your name, cutie.” 

“Yeah, no kid, I’m twenty-five.” 

“Oh, so only a nine-year age difference. Nice,” He walked over. “I’m Jason.” 

“Dick!” Roy turned away. “I’m gonna leave!”

“No, wait!” Dick came jogging out from a workroom. “Sorry, I had to save a few files. How are you, Roy?” 

“Good, and this kid is gonna give you trouble!” 

“Teenager,” Jason said and winked at the redhead. “Gonna be eighteen in a year and a half.” 

“Alright, this is creepy, can I go now?” Roy said holding out the drive. “I told Ollie and Dinah I’d stop by for a few days and it’s a long drive.” 

“Yeah, but I need you to look over something,” Dick pointed his thumb back. “Only about thirty minutes if you don’t mind?” 

“You look desperate,” Roy sighed. “Alright, what do you need.” 

“Jason.” Dick looked trying to keep a frustrated sigh from leaving his throat. “Stop.” 

\--

“What the hell did you do!?” Roy said as he tried to fix the data mess. “I don’t know how it even got this bad, damn.” 

“I was hacking into a server from Argus. Guess they didn't like it. I was able to cut it before they tracked us down,” Dick sighed as he looked at the screens. “So, it’s probably going to take longer than a few hours.” 

“It is.” With a sigh, Roy picked up his phone. “I’m gonna call Olie and tell him I’ll be a day late. Mind if I stay here for the night?” 

“Yeah of course, All our rooms are still ours.” 

“Or you can share mine.” 

“Jason, get out!” Dick closed the door. “What the hell has gotten into him?” 

“I don’t know but as flattering as it is to get hit on, I don’t need a kid hitting on me,” 

“He did the same to Kory,” 

“Who?” 

“Oh, uh, she’s coming here in the morning, maybe you can meet here. She really awesome, I think you’d like her.” Dick looked at the time. “I better go make dinner.” 

“Wait, your cooking?” Roy looked at him. “Please tell me your joking.” 

“Hey, I’ve gotten better at cooking!” Dick defended and got a little nervous about the way his friend was looking at him. “I have!” 

“I’m going to make my own food, thanks,” Roy typed for a few more minutes. “Alright, it needs to run for a few hours, enough time to eat and meet your new Titans,”

\--

“No.” 

Dick stopped. “What?” 

“You can’t cut chicken and vegetables on the cutting board. You have to flip the board or clean it,” Roy picked up the onion Dick had set down on the cutting board and threw it away before turning around. “Contaminated food, Dick.” 

“The others have been fine!” 

“I almost died last week,” Gar said. 

“Yeah, can we get take out?” Rachel said putting out a lot of take out menus. “We can order everything.” 

“Dick can’t cook for shit,” Jason said. “God, I miss Alfred’s food,” 

“Alright, you,” Roy pointed at Dick. “Out and I'll make dinner.” 

Before Dick could open his mouth someone spoke first. “Oh, good, no death tonight.” 

Looking back Dick crossed his arms. “It was never that bad, Donna.” 

“Please, Dick. Everyone hated it when it was your turn to cook,” Donna went over. “Hey, Roy, long time no see.” 

“We just talked a few days ago.” Roy smiled. 

“Asking for information and just talking are completely different things,” She gave him a hug. “How are you?” 

“Good, making dinner so no one dies tonight.” 

“You’re worth dying for~” Jason winked. 

“Okay, you get out too,” Dick grabbed the back Jason’s sweatshirt dragging him out. “Stop flirting with him.” 

“He’s hot!” 

Donna frowned. “That thing likes you?” 

“I have no idea, but it creeps me out having a kid flirt with me.” 

“Need help?” 

“Sure, you can cut the veggies,” 

“Sure,” She looked at them. “Lots of vegetables and stuff here,” 

“I heard, Gar was a vegetarian.” 

“You always did make meals accordingly,” She smiled. “So, what have you’ve been up too?” 

“Just things here and there,” Roy smiled. “So, what do you want for dinner?” 

“You on my bed!” Jason appeared out of nowhere.

“On second thought, Donna could you?” 

“On it,” Donna grabbed Jason and threw him over his shoulder. “Alright, I’m locking you in the training room.” 

“I can escape, ya know?” 

“My lasso should do the trick.”

“YOU LOOK SE3XY WHEN YOU COOK!” Jason called as they rounded the corner. 

“That was gross,” Roy shook his head before going back to cooking. “Your new brother is gonna get you into a hella lot of trouble, Dick, I can feel it.” 

“Sorry, he slipped away,” Dick sighed. “He never keeps on like that.” 

“It’s fine, it’s never going to happen.” 

\--  
[Gotham Ten years later]

“Never gonna happen, huh?” Jason said as he kissed the back of Roy’s neck. 

“Hm?” Roy looked up from where he was working on a new gadget. “What’s never gonna happen?”

“That’s what you when we first met,” Jason smirked. “Times has changed.” 

“Yeah, well, you got taller, bulked up and saved me from an oversea prison,” Roy laughed and kissed his cheek. “Would would have thought they we’d end up together?” 

“Trust me, I knew the second I saw you,” Jason moved the red hair out of the way to hiss down his neck. “Took me a few years, death, a couple more years,   
”

With a frown, Roy recalled the day he first met Jason, “Hey, wait…. Where were you in the main room? I didn't see you.”

“I was trying to down as many snacks as I could before surviving Dicks’s cooking.” 

Laughing Roy nodded. “It’s amazing that didn’t kill you,” 

“A miracle, really,”


End file.
